


The Spider's Web

by Loptyrs



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Making Out, Nothing says 'I love you' like a little show like that, Sex Toys, Vaginal Masturbation, Voyeurism, Yandere, but it becomes consensual really fast, dubcon voyeurism, gonna hyperfixate on yet another niche thing, handjob, its dubcon more than anything, knotting ig, monster dildo, some fun piercings lololol, this is all for me and one of my friends bc we're gross, yandere boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Cole had methods, and those methods kept him safe from detection. But he never counted on Padmini still being at home after sneaking in, and now he can't seem to take his eyes off of her.
Relationships: Cole (Blush Blush)/Original Female Character(s), Cole (Blush Blush)/Padmini Singh
Kudos: 5





	The Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> Dubious consent voyeurism. But the sex after is consensual. Don't mind me and my questionable tastes.

This wasn’t what Cole expected. When he conducted his _undercover work_ , he didn’t count the subject of his research to be in the same vicinity as him. Let alone to find that he was mistaken on her day's plans, and found her home alone in her tiny apartment. Usually he would turn back, and regroup when things didn’t go according to plan. He had a set way of doing things to prevent any sort of detection. It was his tried and true method.  
  
Damn his curiosity. Damn the urge to figure out what the noise was that came from her bedroom. 

After months of studying Padmini from near, and afar, he never thought he would find something so… heavenly.  
  
The door to her bedroom was cracked open just enough for her cat to come in out with ease, giving the young detective a clear view of Padmini with a hand buried between her legs, whimpering and whining. The other hand was busying itself with one of her breasts. She rolled one of her nipples between her fingertips. A flash of light that came from her window caught the little barbel jewelry that pierced the dark nub, sending a jolt through him.  
  
He had to leave. He needed to. Every rational thought urged him to turn around and find the nearest exit to plan his escape, and find someplace safe to deal with what he just saw. But lust was stronger than rationale. 

  
If he was quiet enough, he could watch for maybe a little longer … long enough to watch her unravel under her own fingers. Watching her slide the two digits inside, and curl them stirred up a familiar heat from deep inside his chest. It only festered on lonely nights when thoughts of her plagued him, and refused to leave him alone. Her smile, her laugh … they were both so infectious. The way her fingers — the same fingers she used to pleasure herself with — intertwined with his as they shyly held hands sent chills throughout his body.  
How would her lips feel against his? What would she feel like pressed against his body? They were thoughts he had as he would usually alleviate the loneliness with his hand.  
  
But this… this was entirely different.  
Padmi’s desire was out in the open. He never thought about her doing the same thing — desperately trying to find some sort of relief that she wasn’t able to get from anyone else. Despite having throngs of other men ready to fuck her silly.  
  
Disgusting, Cole thought.  
None of them deserved to see her like this. None of them would be able to handle her if they knew how greedy the little researcher was.  
  
But even after she came, Padmini wasn’t satisfied. Fingers weren’t enough. Not for her. 

After she was finished with her hand, she opened a drawer, and what came out from within made his stomach flip.

Cole’s breath caught in his throat. A hand clamped over his mouth to conceal any noises that could slip past the barrier. Wide, stormy eyes watched in awe as Padmini eased the head of a monstrous cock inside her dripping hole. Slick after her vigorous fingering, the pointed tip slid inside her with ease before promptly filling her up with its thick, red shaft. A shaky moan tumbled from her lips as she continued to push herself down, determined to take the _entire_ thing before lifting her hips, and moving back down again. 

His mouth felt drier than any desert. The front of his pants grew incredibly tight from hearing her moan. Eyes followed her movements as she rode the monster dick. Ears memorized how Padmi keened when the knot pressed against her wet cunt. How needy. How _greedy_ she was… ready to accept the beast inside her womb. 

_God how he WISHED he were that beast._ _  
_ _He never envied a toy so much in all his life._

Her hips ground down against the dick inside her, making Cole's stomach tighten. Tawny fingers dug into pillows as she began to work herself on the creature's knot. 

" _Haah_ … M-more," she moaned breathlessly. "Deeper …"

His tongue darted out to lick his dry lips. His hand moved over his own hardened cock as he drank in the sight of _his_ dear Padmini fucking herself like a slut. Her usual braided lilac hair was wild as her bangs stuck to her sweaty face. Soft breasts bounced freely as she continued to ride the toy, and his mouth watered at the thought of taking one of her cute, pierced nipples into his hot, hungry mouth. If he were to suck — if he were to bite, what would happen? Would Padmi pull his hair, and tighten around his cock? Or would she sing for him like a sparrow, and ease into his mouth as his tongue toyed with the hardened nub? 

The very idea of it made Cole throb with desire. He could barely take just watching her through the crack in her doorway. But there was an inexplicable thrill in watching her pleasure herself like this. She was so free with her affections, giving it to those who perhaps didn’t deserve it to begin with, but with her desires … well it was different. She gave way to other’s wants before her own. Padmi was so giving. Selfless, one would call it. She didn’t ask for much usually, but now he had seen her greedy side… and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

  
As she used more lube to help her fit the knot inside, Cole palmed himself through his slacks. He twitched as he watched her rub her clit furiously to help ease the toy in. Fingers unsnapped the button on his pants as he continued to enjoy the debauched sight before him. A low hiss escaped slipped past grit teeth as the cool air surrounded his heated length. Precum was already dribbling down his shaft as he began to touch himself.  
  


He timed his strokes with her rhythm, matching it so they would be together. Even if she didn’t know he was there. Watching her like a panther in the shadows. 

A loud moan shook Padmi to her core as she felt the head of the toy reach a place that fingers couldn’t. The thickness of it all, and the knot slowly making its way in was driving her insane. And Cole could see it written all over her beautiful, flushed face.  
Half lidded inky eyes were dark with a pleasure that sent shivers down his spine. He could have sworn he saw hearts dancing in pitch black pupils as she desperately chased release.  
  
Cole bit his lip, holding back any noises of his own. Nails dug into the doorframe. Her moans were burned into his memories. Each cry was sweeter than the last, and he wished he could claim them all for himself. Cole would cover every inch of her body in kisses if he could, while generously leaving his marks for all to see. He would worship her. If she’d let him. 

  
His panther ear twitched as a lustful cry echoed from her bedroom. Knees buckled as the fat bulge finally was giving way, and filling her up—just like she wanted.  
“Knot me, baby, _please_ ! _”_ _  
  
_

The taste of iron filled his mouth as his sharp teeth sank into his hand, keeping his own noises at bay. His tail swished impatiently. His strokes became more frantic the harder she fucked herself. Lust ran hot through his veins like adrenaline. The warm pit in his stomach only grew the longer he watched Padmini slam her hips down on the dildo. Wisteria locks poured down over her shoulders like a heliotrope waterfall. This image of her a wreck, with arousal running down her squishy thighs only intensified his hunger for her. How he’d love to stuff her full of his cock and cum until the only name she knew was his own. He’d devour her if he could. He was so close… and so was she. 

“ _Cole, please_ —! _”_ Padmini sobbed.  
  
His heart stopped.  
_Did… did she… ?_

His hand left his erection. Cole stared into the bedroom as he found familiar dreamy eyes gazing over at him hiding in the shadows of the hallway. A flash of a smug grin crossed her face before the knot finally filled her to the fullest, forcing a near scream from her lungs.  
Padmini buried her face in pillows as she was overcome with searing pleasure. A white hot sensation washed over her like a wave as she began to cry his name in incoherent sobs. 

Oh.  
  
_Oh._

It didn’t take long for Cole to make it into her bedroom and undress himself. Before they both knew it, a large hand had pried hers from the pillow she clutched onto for dear life. Nails bit into flesh, sending pleasurable little pinpricks through his body. The tighter Padmi squeezed, the more aroused he got.  
  
“Shh… I’m here now, my dear. I’m here,” Cole whispered hotly as he slowly brought her down from her high. Padmi trembled like a leaf, but she wasn’t even remotely close to finishing. Not with him here with her now at least.  
  
It took several minutes for Padmini to be able to relax well enough to pull the toy out, but it didn’t stop the panther man from pulling his human up to her knees into a heated kiss. Hands frantically ran over heated flesh as tongues explored one another hungrily. There was a sudden puff of pink sparkles, revealing the curse was broken, but there were far more important things on their minds.  
Plushy breasts pressed against his firm chest as her fingers ran through his jetblack hair, desperate to touch him. Cole could feel the desire in Padmi’s fingertips as she pulled him closer.  
  
A low groan bubbled from deep in his chest as her hand caressed his neglected length. Slippery fingers trailed over the swollen shaft before a thumb swiped over the head of his cock. Cole moaned into her shoulder as Padmi began to stroke him slowly with the same hand that was drenched with her own arousal. The slight squeeze made him shiver, making his nails dig into her supple hips.  
  
“Did you like my show, Cole?” she purred.  
Her thumb pressed at the underside of the head and pressed a kiss to the base of his throat. Teeth grazed his collarbone, setting his skin on edge. Kisses were littered along his pale shoulders as she continued teasing his needy cock.  
  
“Did you wish that it was you? Because I did…”

  
  
He twitched in her hand. Hips moved on their own, meeting her strokes. Padmini’s words filled Cole’s head with a fuzzy cotton sensation he couldn’t shake, and they drove him crazy.  
  
“Ask me,” Cole hissed.

She stopped her motions. Sable eyes looked up at him confused.  
“Ask you wh--”  
  


In a blur, the hand Padmi had on his length was in his iron grasp. His ashy grey eyes were burning with a fire she had never seen before. There was no hiding it anymore, for all the feelings Cole had for her poured out for her all at once. They were overwhelming, and suffocating, but they all made him feel alive.  
Was it love or lust? Was it devotion or obsession? It didn’t matter now. All he knew was that he needed her. Now.  
  
“ _I_ **_love_ ** _you_ **_so_ ** _much, my dear Padmini,_ ” he growled. “ _But I wish to claim you, and devour you, and make you_ **_MINE_ ** _. Ask me, and I will.”_

A mix of fear and lust crossed her face, sending a thrill through him. He could feel her heart jump at his words, excited by the idea of being consumed by desire. Cole needed her like his next breath. More perhaps.  
  
She pulled away from him momentarily, returning to where she began. Legs spread open, revealing her dripping sex, enticing him. Teasing him. Her dark hooded eyes drew him in like a siren song. Her fingers trailed over the tops of her thighs and ran over her unmarked body. 

  
“I’m completely at your mercy. Be as greedy as you want with me, because I will be with you.” 

Any sane thought he had was forgotten as Cole gave into the beast within.  
  
“As you wish.”  
  



End file.
